


Give It Back!

by TheFlowerGirl



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlowerGirl/pseuds/TheFlowerGirl
Summary: Aeris had only said “Give it back, you loser” three times in her life(written for drakonlily on livejournal, 2010)





	Give It Back!

AN: I should probably mention that this is an AU. Darren and Krissa are two Turks from the new Before Crisis canon. Darren is the dual gun-wielder. He was my RP character for a while, and Krissa is Elena's sister. As far as I know, neither of them have names.

Aeris had only said “Give it back, you loser” three times in her life. The first time was in Grade Five. It was her first week of middle school and some of the older boys had taken her lunchbox. Reno, Rude, Darren and Krissa had thrown her lunchbox into the tree as she walked home. The tall, dark-haired one with shining eyes and a mark in the middle of his forehead just smiled and climbed the tree to get it down for her.

“They do that,” he said, holding out the lunchbox. “I've tried to stop them, but they do it anyway. They'll stop after a few weeks.” 

He held out his hand.

“I'm Tseng.”

“Hi.” she replied.

They walked a little ways before splitting off, Tseng to go meet up with his other friends, Reeve and Rufus and Aeris to walk home alone with her thoughts.

The second time was in Grade Ten in Tseng's car. He was going back to college in several days. He stole a kiss while she turned to look at him.

“Give it back, you loser,” she said grinning.

“What?”

“That was a terrible first kiss. I want it back.”

He kissed her again.

 

The third time was in Grade Twelve. Both she and Tseng were going to graduate soon and spring break was nearly over. His apartment was cold but they were warm. Their bodies heaved as they gasped for air, finally collapsing on the bed, exhausted.

“Give it back, you loser,” Aeris said lowly, a small grin creeping up her cheeks.

“Give what back?” Tseng replied jovially, kissing her nose.

“You know what,” she said, blushing.

“If you wanted it again, you could have just said so,” Tseng joked, kissing her fully.


End file.
